


Fred Astaire

by tyrus-time (itgrowslikeafire)



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Songfic, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itgrowslikeafire/pseuds/tyrus-time
Summary: prompt — “dance”TJ and Cyrus share a moment on the dance floor at Cyrus’ bash mitzvah.





	Fred Astaire

“Hey there, Fred Astaire!”

“Huh?” Cyrus stopped his enthusiastic dancing, turning to see TJ approaching. “Did… did you just call me Fred Astaire?”

“Yeah… wasn’t he a famous dancer?”

“Uh, YEAH, that’s a bit of an understatement. Famous dancer, actor, singer – he was the star of classic Hollywood musicals! An icon! He was the epitome of elegance and class. I must admit, I am surprised you would make a reference to him.”

“I’m full of surprises,” TJ shrugged. “And I didn’t say that to make you stop dancing, you know.”

“Oh, psh, well… I know I’m no Fred Astaire. I dance like a dork—”

“So?” TJ interjected with a smile. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. Don’t put yourself down, underdog.”

Cyrus blushed. Why was TJ so nice to him? There was something about the way he spoke that was so encouraging. Something in his expression that was unusually soft.

_Those eyes, damn, those eyes, they get me every time. Those eyes, in those eyes, I can do no crime._

Cyrus laughed awkwardly to break himself out of his analysis. “Okay, well, it is my bar mitzvah, so…” He began to freely dance once more. “No judging me.”

TJ rolled his eyes and smiled, starting to dance as well. “Don’t worry, I like your dancing.” The two boys laughed, dancing like no one else was even there.

_When I dance like I don’t care, you call me Fred Astaire._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my second attempt at writing this, because I accidentally deleted the first draft like a fool. I tried to rewrite it from memory… I think I liked the first version better… oh well. Hope it’s still enjoyable!


End file.
